Uno cerca del otro
by JulietaPotter
Summary: Hermione acude cada tarde a la biblioteca para charlar con su profesor favorito... pero esta noche, todo podrá cambiar... HHr cap. único.


Esta pequeña historia es una respuesta a una propue**s**ta de LPDF, ideada por PruePotter...

Dedicada con todo mi amor a Victor... por su hermoso regalo de Navidad... por aguantar mi fanatismo por Harry Potter sin protestar... por inspirarme en amor real para poder escribir locuras como ésta.

Aunque es probable que nunca lea esta dedicatoria, porque no le gusta HP ni tampoco las cursilerías, jajaja!... pero en fin.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uno cerca del otro**

Hermione Granger entró sin prisa y con pasos sigilosos a la biblioteca del castillo de Hogwarts, que a esas horas de la tarde y después de la cena lucía casi desierta. Acaso unos tres o cuatro alumnos de diferentes grados estaban solamente, regados por aquí y por allá; unos leyendo, otros escribiendo. Aún no era época de exámenes, era por eso la poca afluencia de chicos aprovechando el acervo cultural del recinto.

Aparte del alumnado, Hermione sabía, aunque desde la entrada no lo pudo ver, que también se encontraba en ese momento un profesor haciendo uso de la biblioteca. Sabía que estaría en el pasillo alejado y oculto de la sección prohibida, buscando material de estudio para incrementar su ya enorme conocimiento sobre la magia oscura. Pero no era porque le interesara practicarla, sólo lo hacía para conocer más al enemigo. Hermione sabía, porque lo conocía cómo a nadie más, que su bondad jamás le permitiría hacer uso de tan terrible magia y, que a pesar de ser uno de los magos más poderosos de la actualidad, él se refugiaba cada tarde ahí, sólo para estudiar.

Hermione se dirigió al escritorio de la señora Pince, cuyo asiento estaba vacío ya que la anciana mujer se había retirado por fin, dejando su lugar vacante. Y no era que Hermione lo hubiera ocupado, ella sólo se encargaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden y de cerrar la biblioteca mientras la directora McGonagall encontraba un sustituto permanente.

Hermione cumplía gustosa con la tarea, ya que adoraba el lugar (y cómo no, con la de apuros que pudo resolver gracias a algún libro de ahí mismo) y porque tenía oportunidad de ver y charlar con ese profesor que noche tras noche se quedaba con ella hasta la hora de cerrar.

Aunque en realidad no era que ocuparan excusas para encontrarse, ya que aún seguían siendo los mejores amigos que siempre fueron. Amistad que se vio fuertemente reforzada por la muerte del mejor amigo de ambos, ocurrida en la última batalla dónde juntos, habían vencido al mago más tenebroso de la era. A pesar de haber quedado también devastada, ella le supo brindar el consuelo que él necesitó para superar tan terrible pérdida.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza al recordar a ese pelirrojo amigo, que valientemente había dado la vida para ayudar a ganar la batalla. Nadie cómo él. Bueno, casi nadie.

La joven castaña se sentó en el lugar de la encargada mientras veía salir de poco a poco a los alumnos rezagados.

-Buenas noches, profesora Granger –le dijo una niña de Ravenclaw.

Hermione la despidió seria como ella era, tomando muy a pecho su papel de maestra de Transformaciones, el cual estaba cumpliendo desde poco después de que se estableció el orden al terminar la guerra y que McGonagall le había ofrecido al no contar con un profesor de mayor experiencia para el puesto. Auque nunca lo dijo a nadie, ella había aceptado porque sabía que su mejor amigo acaba de tomar posesión de la plaza del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para el que no habría nadie mejor calificado que él y cuya maldición había muerto junto con Voldemort. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en mantenerlos el uno cerca del otro.

Ella sabía, porque conocía los más profundos deseos del corazón de su amigo, que a pesar de tener ofertas para trabajos más renumerados u ostentosos, él había escogido ese... para poder volver al principio... para encontrar alivio contra el dolor de sus pérdidas... para vivir dónde siempre había considerado que estaba su hogar... para sentir que pertenecía a algo, a alguien... él era de Hogwarts y Hogwarts era de él. Y ella... también era de él, por eso lo había seguido hasta ahí.

Y esa verdad, la verdad de que se pertenecían el uno al otro siempre estaba latente entre ellos; ambos lo sabían, aunque no hablaran de eso nunca. Siempre los mejores amigos... él la protegía, ella lo cuidaba... uno velando por el otro.

Hasta ese día su amistad había sido sólo platónica, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Hermione lo sentía venir. Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.

Ya eran meses que ambos venían jugando... un juego del gato y el ratón: acercamientos... roces que eran todo menos inocentes... un beso en la mejilla que se prolongaba más de lo normal... miradas profundas... cosas así.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que por fin, después de años de amarlo y desearlo como a nadie, por fin él le correspondía. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, se sentía dichosa e ilusionada. Al final, él se había dado cuenta que era ella, Hermione Granger, su amiga incondicional de siempre: era la mujer que amaba. No se lo había dicho aún, claro. Pero ella lo sabía.

Había sido tanta su comunión en el tiempo que permanecieron juntos buscando las horcruxes, tanto lo que se habían compenetrado, tanto lo que habían compartido... que él ni siquiera se acordó de la novia que había dejado atrás. Aquella pelirroja era alguien que ni siquiera volvió a mencionar de nuevo. Así tenía que haber sido, pues esa chica jamás estuvo a la altura de él. Y él era de Hermione, aunque en aquel momento no lo supiera todavía.

El último alumno salió de la biblioteca a todo correr, y Hermione se levantó para cerrar la puerta, acto que hizo calladamente y con un nudo en el estómago que se hacía a cada minuto más tenso. En medio del silencio reinante de la noche, escuchó a su querido colega hojear algún libro en el lejano pasillo en el que estudiaba.

Ella suspiró y se preguntó si sería adecuado interrumpir. Sabía que las antorchas se apagarían mágicamente en menos de diez minutos, por lo que consideró oportuno avisarle. Se encaminó lentamente hacia la sección prohibida, sintiendo a cada paso que el aire le abandonaba los pulmones. Siempre había sentido eso al saber que estaba a punto de verlo... siempre. Y no porque fuera un mago famoso o importante, sino porque él era por quien ella vivía cada día... era su todo... su magia interna... su vida misma. Y saber que ahora le correspondía lo hacía más difícil todavía, contrariamente a lo que hubiera creído antes.

Su túnica se arremolinaba entre sus piernas al caminar, mientras sentía que las manos se le helaban a pesar de ser una noche cálida. Traspasó el cordón que limitaba la zona prohibida para estudiantes y lo vio, de espaldas a ella, sumido completamente en la lectura de un libro. Era curioso verlo así, cómo el ratón de biblioteca que antes ella fue. Pero es que ahora se tomaba muy en serio su papel de maestro. Quería ser el mejor. Preparar a sus alumnos lo mejor posible en la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras, porque nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar en el futuro.

Hermione se detuvo por un momento a observar a su amigo. Era un poco más alto que ella, pero no mucho, cosa que jamás le había importado. Podría suponer que muchas chicas no lo encontrarían ni siquiera guapo, pero para ella él era el mejor. Podía perderse horas en el verde de sus ojos, aún a través de sus anteojos, y no se aburriría. Empezó a sentir calor sólo de imaginar lo que habría debajo de las pesadas túnicas de profesor que él vestía... un cuerpo y una piel que ella moría por tocar y recorrer. Un cuerpo que ninguna otra mujer había visto jamás, torneado por los años de quidditch practicado con él. Primero como jugador de su casa, y ahora como entrenador. Porque su amigo aparte de profesor también era entrenador de quiditch y de las clases de vuelo... sustituto de la jubilada sra. Hooch.

-Profesor Potter... –le dijo un poco irónica desde la distancia. Él levantó la vista del libro, no parecía sorprendido. –Me parece que está usted a punto de quedarse a oscuras y encerrado aquí. ¿No piensa dejar de leer nunca?

Él dejó el libro en su lugar como si tuviera todo el tiempo para hacerlo, y entonces se dio la media vuelta hacia ella y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que le derretían el corazón... y que sólo eran para ella.

Hermione empezó a sentir a su corazón latir más rápido y con fuerza cuando él se acercó. ¿Sería posible que esa noche fuera _la noche_? Harry no le despegó la vista conforme eliminaba la distancia entre los dos. Pero al llegar a su lado miró los libros del estante que estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Hermione... –susurró sin verla a los ojos. Eso fue una suerte, ya que ella se estremeció. –Buenas noches a ti también -sonrió. -Sólo voy a buscar un libro que necesito para mañana, y estoy contigo.

_¿De que hablas? Si has estado conmigo desde los once años_, pensó ella campante.

Harry levantó su brazo derecho tan cerca de Hermione que ella sintió el aire que provocó ese movimiento chocar contra su mejilla. Viró su rostro hacia otro lado, porque no creía poder resistir la visión de los labios de Harry a unos centímetros de los de ella.

No se atrevió a moverse, el cuerpo de él la atraía como magnetismo animal. Harry pareció demorarse una eternidad en sacar el libro del estante... mientras, Hermione miraba un punto perdido en el muro de enfrente, tratando de no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que el brazo de él no buscaba ningún libro... simplemente estaba parado junto a ella con su mano apoyada en los prohibidos y peligrosos tomos del estante... _Peligroso_. Hermione volteó despacio hacia Harry, sólo para encontrar que él la estaba mirando a ella, no a los libros. Y de qué manera la miraba... cómo si fuera la chica más bella del mundo y quisiera comérsela de un bocado.

Sintió que las fuerzas le flaqueaban y estaba segura que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. La sensación de vértigo que la invadía era similar a la que sintió cuando voló en Buckbeak hace años, rumbo al rescate ilegal del padrino de Harry.

Harry... siempre Harry. Todo por él y para él. Y cómo no, si Hermione no concebía su vida sin su amigo. Si volviera a nacer no lo dudaría ni un instante... volvería a amarlo hasta los huesos así él nunca le correspondiera.

Pero ahí estaba... en la biblioteca del colegio, con ella y no con otra... y mirándola de ese modo, sin decir palabra. Harry recorrió con sus brillantes ojos los labios de ella, mientras entreabría un poco los propios. Hermione sintió una sacudida en el estómago e, inconcientemente, se mordisqueó su labio inferior.

-Por dios, Hermione... no hagas eso.

Su voz había sido tan ronca que ella se sorprendió. Dio unos pasos atrás hasta que sintió su espalda chocar con el estante.

-¿Hacer qué, Harry? –murmuró tan bajo que creyó que él no oiría.

-No me digas que no te das cuenta... tú sabes que me encanta ese gesto... te ves tan...

Cómo se veía, Hermione no lo supo. Sólo se enteró de la cercanía de Harry porque sus cinco sentidos se lo gritaron... él acortó la distancia entre ellos al colocar su otro brazo apoyado en el estante, de modo que encerró a Hermione entre su cuerpo y los libros... _Harry y libros... mis dos grandes amores_. Aunque Harry iba en primer lugar, por supuesto.

Harry tenía miedo, ella lo sabía. Lo vio en el temblor de su cuerpo, en su vacilante mirar que pasaba lentamente de los labios de Hermione a sus castaños ojos... en su titubeo e inseguridad. Tenía ganas de decirle que no temiera, que ella también lo deseaba... que llevaba soñando con ese beso desde hace años. _Vamos Harry... no puede ser peor que un Colacuerno¿o sí?_

Aunque estaba aprisionada entre sus brazos estirados, la distancia entre Harry y ella le parecía gigante... infranqueable. Se sintió a su merced, abandonada completamente al enorme amor que sentía por él.

Lo último que vio antes de que las antorchas se apagaran en un sonido de ráfaga de aire, fueron sus labios bajando hacia los suyos. De repente... sólo oscuridad. Maldijo el encantamiento de ahorro de luz, pues le impidió disfrutar de la vista del esmeralda en los ojos de él que por primera vez en su vida tenía tan cerca de ella.

Pero pronto se olvidó de las luces... cerró los ojos deleitada cuando sintió los húmedos y ansiosos labios de Harry posarse en su boca. Fue como si todo el universo de repente residiera en ese punto y todo lo demás dejara de existir. Fue tan dulce y tan largamente deseado, que Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, mientras saboreaba los embriagantes labios de su amigo de toda la vida... Por largo tiempo se entretuvieron en ello, y conoció el sabor de su aliento y reconoció la forma de su boca que tantas veces acarició con la mirada.

Harry suspiró largamente por la nariz, como si estuviera aliviado de que ella le correspondiera. _Tontuelo, si supieras..._

Hermione dio un respingo cuando sintió la tibia lengua de Harry introduciéndose entre sus labios, lenta pero descaradamente... después de todo y a pesar de su edad, nadie la había besado nunca así.

Esa intromisión a su boca fue sensual y excitante, mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Abrió un poco los labios para dejar que Harry explorara a su antojo... lo sintió, quedándose inmóvil por la expectación, acariciar su lengua con la suya... era una sensación de increíble felicidad.

Por instinto, movió la suya también para, junto a la lengua de Harry, bailar la danza íntima que sólo los enamorados saben hacer... ese movimiento con las lenguas que deja entrever lo que espera para cuando algo más que sus bocas lleguen a estar en perfecta unión... un preámbulo de todo: sensualidad pura y exquisita.

Sin que Hermione reparara en ello, Harry pareció levitar hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el pecho de él subir y bajar con rapidez justo junto a sus senos, mientras sus zonas de las caderas se pegaban de tal forma que pudo percibir junto a su vientre una parte de él que ella sabía demostraba su alta excitación, así como el agradable calor de sus piernas junto a las suyas.

Aunque igual no podía ver nada, Hermione abrió los ojos totalmente azorada... sabía, como cualquiera que hubiera estudiado biología, lo que esa dureza bajo el pantalón de Harry representaba, pero la teoría no la había preparado para lo que sintió en su propio cuerpo al saber que su hombre estaba excitado por ella y para ella.

Su boca dejó de ser el centro de sus sensaciones al sentir un repentino calor que pareció viajar desde sus labios hacia su vientre... un calor hormigueante que pareció desprender humedad en su zona genital. Hermione volvió a sorprenderse por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos... se avergonzó un poco de lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo, nunca le había pasado nada semejante. Lo bueno era que nadie lo sabría nunca... o al menos eso creía ella.

Harry profundizó el beso al absorber la lengua de Hermione entre sus labios, al tiempo que apretaba todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, sin dejarle margen de escape entre él y los libros. Podía sentirlos encajándose en su espalda, pero no le importó. Era un precio aceptable por sentir tan junto a ella, de pies a cabeza, al hombre que amaba. Harry bajó sus manos hasta la breve cintura de ella y las dejó ahí, moviéndolas como si guiara sus caderas para acomodarlas con las de él.

Hermione titubeó un poco, pero dejándose llevar por su pasión subió a su vez sus propias manos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido inmóviles y rodeó a Harry por la espalda... para fundirse en un abrazo que bien pudiera haber sido eterno y no le hubiera importado. Era extraordinariamente apasionante, jamás nadie la había estrujado así... era cómo si él deseara introducir su propio cuerpo a través de ella.

Harry recorrió con lentitud y cadencia el camino de su cintura hacia su cuello con sus fuertes manos... Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando éstas pasaron junto a sus senos y los rozaron. Él le aprisionó con sus palmas las mejillas, mientras se daba una pausa en su beso para poder respirar... lo cual hacía de manera entrecortada.

-Hermione... –suspiró él. –Te amo... me acabo de dar cuenta que siempre te he amado.

Aunque no podía verle, Hermione sabía que él la miraba con intensidad, que buscaba sus ojos... tratando de adivinar la reacción de ella a sus palabras; mientras acariciaba casi con desespero sus mejillas y su cabello enmarañándolo aún más.

Y por fin, después de años de silencio, ella se sintió en libertad para decirle:

-Yo también te amo, Harry... desde siempre.

Como respuesta, el joven profesor acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos mientras volvía a depositar su boca sobre la suya.

Hermione no sabía que pasaría ahora y ni le importaba... Harry la amaba y la estaba besando. Había traspasado una barrera con su mejor amigo de la que no había marcha atrás, pero no se arrepentía. Es ese momento no podía pensar en el futuro, pues su siempre lúcida mente estaba como bloqueada... totalmente fuera de servicio. Sólo sus sentidos y su corazón le funcionaban en una anhelante impaciencia por obtener más de Harry, el hombre que siempre amó... y que ahora también deseaba con una fuerza y desasosiego impensable.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y gimió quedamente al sentir oleadas de placer recorrer su cuerpo cuando Harry, sin dejar de besarla con furia, restregaba su vientre contra el suyo en un suave pero candente movimiento. Un placer que era casi doloroso... cruel y despiadado, que exigía dejarse invadir por Harry ya y ahora... sino, sentía que acabaría con ella.

Las manos de él buscaban al parecer ansiosos la manera de vencer la túnica de Hermione para poder adentrarse a recorrer su piel, pero divertida ella se daba cuenta que no estaba obteniendo gran éxito. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que las antorchas de la biblioteca se encendían de nuevo, hasta que ambos escucharon una conocida tosecita a su lado.

-Ejem, ejem...

Se separaron bruscamente, como si se quemaran el uno al otro, mientras volteaban a ver a la mujer que los había sorprendido en su "labor de estudio".

-¡Umbridge¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora? –gimoteó Hermione entre molesta y avergonzada, acomodándose la ropa.

Harry sonrió e intentó ocultar con su túnica su delatora excitación, mientras la odiosa ex-directora de Hogwarts se los comía con sus ojos de sapo.

-Pues que va a ser, Granger... realizar la limpieza del lugar, como todas las noches –dijo mientras le blandía una escoba justo frente a la cara. –Así que si me hacen favor de ir a "estudiar" a otro lugar...

Harry rió y tomó a Hermione de la mano para alejarla de la horrible intendente del Castillo, que a falta de otro empleo mejor había tenido que aceptar aquel dejado por Filch.

-Te invito un té en mi despacho¿se te antoja? –le dijo con una felicidad en la cara que Hermione le había visto pocas veces.

-Contigo, tomaría el té hasta sentada en Umbridge, Harry –contestó y ambos rieron y corrieron por el pasillo como dos adolescentes, sintiendo que a pesar de todo el camino ya recorrido juntos, la vida aún les deparaba mil puertas por abrir... siempre y cuando se mantuvieran el uno cerca del otro... lo más cerca posible.

Fin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten porque no complete la "tarea", jaja! Siempre queda espacio para una segunda parte... tal vez.


End file.
